¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Maii.Hawkeye
Summary: Edward llega a Rizembul para que Winry le haga el mantenimiento de su automail, pero se ha olvidado de un pequeño detalle...


**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

Empezaba a anochecer en Rizembul y se cumplían exactamente doce horas desde que había llegado. Tenía hambre pero siquiera eso lo impulsaba a ir a la casa de las Rockbell. Regresar a su pueblo natal con el automail roto, con el único motivo de repararlo e irse nuevamente a Central, ya era razón suficiente para desatar la ira de Winry, pero que justo fuera el mismo día del cumpleaños de ella y sin siquiera haberle llevado un regalo, eso de seguro empeoraría las cosas.

Sí, definitivamente Edward Elric era hombre muerto y su hermano menor no estaba allí para acompañarlo. ¡¿Cómo demonios había olvidado el cumpleaños de Winry?

Caminó por horas, observando atento lo que sucedía a su alrededor, amedrentado por la idea de que su amiga de la infancia se apareciera en cualquier momento y la llave inglesa de ella volara sobre su cabeza.

Ya no sabiendo adónde ir, había decidido visitar la tumba de su madre. _Al menos_, pensó, _no me_ _sentiré tan solo_. Ahí se quedó y ahí estaba ahora, sentado, observando cómo aquel sol de otoño desaparecía lentamente por el horizonte, dando paso a la luna y las estrellas para que pudieran iluminar la noche.

El viento soplaba suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su cabello dorado se meciera con la fresca brisa. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que buscar un lugar donde dormir, pero para eso tendría que ir al pueblo y realmente, no se le apetecía caminar un trecho tan largo.

—¿Ed?—preguntó una voz detrás de él, que no hacia falta voltearse para saber que era de una mujer...—¿Eres tú?—...más específicamente, de Winry.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Y si se daba vuelta y ella le lanzaba una de sus famosas llaves? Se mordió los labios, desesperado por encontrar una forma de salir de allí sin ningún tipo de daño.

Cinco minutos pasaron desde que Winry había llegado, y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Entonces, él se paró lentamente y miró el horizonte por donde hacía poco menos de media hora el sol se había ocultado. Sabía que Winry seguía parada a sus espaldas; podía sentir su respiración.

—¿Edward?— volvió a insistir su amiga, quien, a pesar de lo que denotaba su tono de voz, sabía perfectamente que era él.

Resignado, Edward se giró con paso decidido, y anteponiendo su orgullo, espetó:

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Winry?—

A Winry no le resultó nada amable la manera en que se lo dijo, y tal vez, comenzando una de sus tantas discusiones, replicó subiendo la voz y un tanto dolida:

—¡Vine a visitar la tumba de mi mamá, idiota! —

Por el gesto de Edward, se podía adivinar el arrepentimiento que sentía por haber sido tan duro con ella.

—Lo siento, no quise... —Winry bajó la vista y Ed supo que no servirían de nada sus disculpas; el daño ya estaba hecho.

Tras vacilar sólo unos segundos, la abrazó fuertemente, a pesar de que apenas podía mover su brazo roto. Permanecieron así por algún tiempo que ni ellos mismos notaron pasar, hasta que Winry volvió a hablar.

—¿Rompiste mi automail? — objetó inesperadamente, rompiendo de manera frívola el silencio que se había generado a su alrededor.

Edward se separó rápidamente, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo te has...? Es decir... no, claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas que yo haría algo así? — musitó, más nervioso que antes.

—Edward... —murmuró Winry, al mismo tiempo que un aura negra la rodeaba. —¿Qué has estado...? —

No pudo seguir hablando; la confusión no se lo permitió. Edward estaba frente a ella, ofreciéndole, con esa determinación característica de él, una de las rosas blancas que momentos antes él le había dejado a Trisha.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—exclamó.

—Ed... yo... no... —balbuceó Winry sin encontrar las palabras adacuadas para expresar lo que quería decir.

—Toma la flor y ya. —respondió Ed desviando la mirada, algo sonrojado pero al mismo tiempo con una tímida sonrisa porque había logrado calmar la rabia de su joven amiga.

Lo ridículo de la situación hizo que Winry no pudiera evitar soltar una carcajada dejando perplejo al pobre Edward que no comprendía qué le causaba tanta gracia.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó algo molesto, suponiendo que se estaba riendo de él.

—Es... que... — tartamudeó ella a causa de la risa. —Lo siento... — dijo más calmada pero con cierto tono risueño. —Es que... hoy no es mi cumpleaños, Ed. Es mañana. — El aludido no hizo más que abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla, bastante avergonzado. — De todos modos, muchas gracias por la flor. —Dijo arrebatando la rosa blanca de las manos de Edward que aún no reaccionaba como debía.

Entonces, una brisa demasiado fría le recordó a Winry que ya era tarde y que debía regresar al resguardo de su cálido hogar.

—Ven, Ed. Vayamos a casa. —

—¡¿Y quién te dijo que yo voy a ir a tu casa? —exclamó Ed, todavía avergonzado por el suceso anterior y reaccionando de repente.

—Bien, como quieras, pero te perderás el guisado que está preparando la abuela Pinako. Además, ese brazo necesita una reparación urgente, pero si no quieres... —respondió Winry fingiendo indiferencia.

—Agh... está bien; tú ganas.—Edward se rindió; tenía hambre y qué mejor que comer su comida favorita; además, no podría volver a Central si su brazo no era reparado.

Winry le dedicó una sonrisa que Ed no pudo evitar corresponder. Al final, no sucedió nada de lo que había estado temiendo todo el día. Igualmente, tendría que quedarse todo el día siguiente para estar presente en el cumpleaños de Winry; se lo debía. Sabía que ella lo extrañaba tanto a él como a Al, que deseaba que dejaran de estar de un lado a otro constantemente y que se quedaran en Rizembul con ella y Pinako. Asimismo, sabía perfectamente que él no podía hacer nada para hacer ese deseo realidad si no quería dejar de lado su meta y la de su hermano. Por lo menos, debía pasar el día de su cumpleaños con ella para compensarla, se lo merecía...

**Fin**

* * *

N/A: Un EdWin, aunque prefiero el Royai. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no fue asi, con mucho gusto aceptare que me lo hagan saber...

oOKitaraOo: Muchas gracias por tu review del otro dia =), me hizo muy feliz =). Espero que este oneshot, si es que lo lees, te guste tanto como el anterior.


End file.
